


Rewards

by CreativityFlow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien tops, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, LadyNoir - Freeform, Post Reveal, Tumblr Prompt, but not in the sexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the OPT prompt: Who does push ups and who sits on the others back while reading a fashion magazine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

Chat grins, flipping the page. "Ooh, look, My Lady," he gushes. "It says here that pink is going out of style. Too bad; I quite like the color on you."

"Uh huh."

"But, I enjoy red, too. In case that wasn't obvious." The blond can practically hear the eye roll, but this time, there's no verbal response. "Maybe you could start a new trend - I saw those sketches the other day. You know, the ones inspired by moi? I'd love to see you in that sweater."

Ladybug startles, and there's a slip in her rhythm, but then the next push up is stronger, and a bit more forceful.

"You weren't supposed to see those, kitty," she chides. "What part of 'don't touch my book' don't you understand?"

"The don't touch part," he smirks, and flips the page again. "Hey, look, there's a little quiz! 'Does He Treat You Like a Princess?'"

"Right now?" Ladybug asks. "No."

Chat pouts, and looks down at the heroine. "You're the one who said we needed to train more."

She huffs, "I didn't mean for you to sit on me."

"Well, My Lady, you should really be more specific."

She suddenly twists, throwing him off her back. Chat loses his magazine, but when he looks up to see Ladybug straddling his waist, he forgets all about the Do's and Don't's column.

She leans down, kissing him softly and then moves over to whisper in his ear. "Your turn, kitty." Then she sits up with a playful laugh. "Come on, 50 sit ups."

Smirking, Chat easily raises up to capture her lips with his before she pushes him back down.

"49 to go."

"If my reward is always this sweet," he says, sitting up to kiss her again, "I might have to do more."

She blushes furiously at his words, and pride swells in his chest.

"I wouldn't get too excited, Chat," she tells him. "I'm serious about this extra training."

He leans up to kiss her again, and she gives him the stink eye before she continues, counting on her fingers as she goes.

"We're going to do pull ups,-" kiss "-laps,-" kiss "-and we're going to scale the Tower tonight before we go home." Another kiss.

Chat just gives a breathy hum as he falls back. He doesn't move for a bit, he smiles when she turns red above him.

He smirks as she squirms under his gaze, but then she's the one smirking as she sighs dramatically and places her fingers against her lips.

"You know, you still have 44 to go, and at this rate, we'll have to speed through the pull ups." She rests her chin in her palm and shakes her head. "Too bad. I had a nice little reward for those."

His lips rush to meet hers, and he can feel her triumphant grin, but he pays no mind as he sets himself up for the next.

"My Lady," he whispers, this time kissing the tip of her nose, "has anyone ever told you you're a terrible tease?"

She pushes him back to the ground, chuckling. "I believe it was you."

His lips stop a breath away from hers, and her breath fans across his face. "I believe it was," he agrees, their lips barely brushing.

He lays back down, watching as Ladybug's face flames and she gives a mock glare.

I think I'm going to be sick, Plagg gags, causing Chat to laugh.

"My Lady," he whispers, "Marinette."

That startles her, as they're usually careful about their civilian selves.

As Chat kisses her again, long and slow, he barely pulls away to say the words that's been on his tongue for days. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @CreativityFlow or Tumblr creativityflow-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
